


You May Ask

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult witches doing very adult things, Aftercare, BDSM, Bruises, Dom!Hecate, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/F, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Ada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: When Ada and Hecate disagree about a decision pertaining to the school, Ada is the one in charge. After the lights go out? That's a different story.





	You May Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Please do heed the tags and if this doesn't look like your cup of tea, skip it. My immense thanks to @cassiopeiasara for her beta work on this one. And a quick Latin lesson: viridi means green. I hope you enjoy!

“The girl is sorry, Hecate.”

“I don’t care if she’s _sorry_ -“

“Well, you should,” interrupted Ada forcefully, standing up from behind her chair, refusing to let Hecate tower over her any longer. Toe to toe, Ada matched Hecate’s glare. “It was an accident and Marguerite is beside herself. I refuse to let you punish her for it.”

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up. “You… refuse?”

The anger of their argument deflated in an instant, replaced with a curious tension between the pair of them.

Ada stepped back and took a deep breath, her brow furrowed. “Yes,” she said finally, decisively. “I refuse. I’m Headmistress and I’m putting my foot down, Hecate. You’re not to act on the incident further.”

Hecate bowed her head. “Very well,” she said in low tone. When she looked up her eyes were dark, searching Ada’s own.

“Good,” said Ada, her lip curving into a smile.

“It’s been a while since you’ve played the Headmistress card,” Hecate noted, her eyes narrowing.

“It has, hasn’t it?” said Ada lightly, fingering the collar of her shirt.

Hecate flushed at the realization that Ada knew what she meant, that she had chosen her words deliberately. She beckoned Ada closer with the crook of her finger. “Come here.”

Ada’s smile widened and she did as she was told, moving until she and Hecate were mere inches apart. Hecate’s expression remained stony, impassive in the face of Ada’s provocative grin.

Hecate bent and whispered into Ada’s ear. “I ought to make you pay for that.”

Ada shivered, “Oh?” she said, as innocently as she could manage.

“None of that,” Hecate chided.

Ada bit her lip, her eyes dancing with delight. They were so close now, turning her head just a little would mean she could kiss Hecate. She wanted to touch, wanted Hecate to touch her. Just the thought of it was enough to make her breath catch a little.

She expected Hecate to pull away. It was the middle of the day, the middle of her office, and they had rules after all. Quite a lot of rules, as working together and keeping their relationship private demanded. But instead Hecate glanced to the door, her mouth twitching – Ada wondered for a split second if in fact she’d cast something – but before she could ask she was distracted by the feeling of Hecate’s hands threading into her hair.

“Would you like that, Miss Cackle?” Hecate’s hold on Ada’s head was loose, giving her plenty of space to slip away if she wanted to. Instead Ada arched into her and Hecate smirked, tightening her hold. “Would you like me to remind you,“ she tugged, relishing Ada’s sharp intake of breath, “not to be coy about what you want?”

“Yes,” Ada breathed, trying to keep herself as still as possible. She wanted to crumble then, would have begged on her knees if she’d had to for Hecate’s attentions.

Hecate let go and Ada fought the urge to whine at the loss of contact.

“Tonight,” said Hecate briskly. “Meet me and we can…discuss it.”

Ada swallowed hard. “Very well.”

Hecate smiled a little half smile at the effect she had. She smoothed Ada’s hair with her fingers, righting the tangle she’d created. She lingered on Ada’s neck for a moment, before dropping her hand.

“I’ll see you later,” she promised.

* * *

Ada spent the rest of the day half distracted, reliving the way Hecate’s fingers had felt pressed tight against her scalp, the promise Hecate had given in that low, sultry voice that left Ada weak at the knees. She wanted to coax out that smirk again, to inspire that gaze in Hecate’s eyes that she loved so dearly. Dark, flashing, Ada could drown in that look of how immensely Hecate desired her. Her mind wandered at all the ways Hecate might play out that desire, what she might demand of her. What she would have to-

She was doing it again. Ada sighed and glanced at the clock. There was another hour at least until Hecate would be finished with her work in the potions lab and they still needed to establish a host of things, Ada came close to scribbling a list in the margin of her paper before realizing it was a communal education scroll and her words would be immediately visible to the entire staff. She dropped her quill on the desk and vanished her work in frustration. Why couldn’t she concentrate on anything else?

As if on cue, a parcel dropped from vanishment right into Ada’s lap. It was soft, white material folded over on itself and tied with an unassuming plain ribbon. Ada blinked, peering at the blank piece of parchment paper neatly pinned to the front.

When she stroked the edge of the paper with her finger three words in Hecate’s distinct spidery handwriting appeared. _If you please?_

Locking the door of her office with a snap of her fingers, Ada unfolded the sheer white garment, which turned out to be a floor length robe, loose and flowing. Inside a tiny white lace teddy that Ada recognized and a smile lit up her face. Hecate was always so committed and it only heightened Ada’s longing to see her. To show her how very much she appreciated every bit of it.

Tucked away inside the lingerie was another blank slip of paper. Again, dark ink blossomed from the paper at her touch, more of Hecate’s words crawling across the page. _Further discussion at seven thirty, potions lab?_  

Discussions were never the same location as the actions that followed them, by design and necessity given how…stimulating some of their earliest conversations had proven. Ada smiled at the thought before raising one finger to trace ‘yes’ on the paper. She pinched it between two fingers and it disappeared.

* * *

 Ada was fifty-five seconds early to their appointment, but she couldn’t help herself. Hecate raised her eyebrows when Ada transferred in, clearly also aware of the time.

“I should make you wait,” Hecate remarked, but she closed her book and pushed her chair back from her desk.  

“I’d rather you didn’t,” said Ada honestly.

Hecate’s arms opened to her and Ada stepped happily into the embrace. “Besides,” she murmured, cuddling onto Hecate’s lap, “you already set the blocking and the alert spells.”

Hecate sniffed and only half-heartedly feigned embarrassment at being caught out.

“It’s nice you know,” Ada said, running her thumb softly down Hecate’s jawline. “To know how much you want this.”

Hecate’s arms around her waist tightened ever so slightly. “I do,” she said simply. Such a tiny gesture bloomed a great warmth in Ada’s chest, as if it were a spell cast from Hecate’s lips.

“Well, then,” said Ada, straightening up slightly.

Hecate’s eyes danced, but her tone was as cool as ever. “You do deserve something for your naughty little routine this morning.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Ada gave a coquettish smile, her fingers toying with the edge of Hecate’s collar.

Hecate’s brow furrowed just slightly and she hesitated. Ada’s curiosity leapt. “What is it?”

Hecate shook her head, moving Ada’s hands away gently. “First things first.”

Ada looked like she might protest, but she relented, nodding to Hecate.

“Since you are here, I assume you’ve had time to have a look at what I sent you.”

Ada blushed, remembering trying it on in front of the mirror earlier that day. She’d spent a good deal of time, turning this way and that in front of the glass, trying to decide if the fit was still as flattering as the last time. She couldn’t decide if her breasts were fuller or if Hecate had made it deliberately tighter to amplify her cleavage, but either way Ada deemed it suitable.

“It’s perfect,” Ada said, slipping her hand into Hecate’s own.

Hecate squeezed Ada’s hand once. The rapid-fire questions were coming, Ada could sense it building up in Hecate’s body. She wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or efficiency that made Hecate like this, but it worked well and it didn’t waste any of their precious planning time.

“Hands?” Hecate queried.

“Everything,” Ada responded, twining their fingers together, Hecate’s sharp nails biting gently into the back her hand. Hecate smiled.

“Marks?”

“Only teeth or nails,” Ada requested.

Hecate tilted her head, her free hand twirling to produce a narrow rod that ended in a shower of tassels. She pressed lightly to Ada’s thigh.

Ada hummed in approval, shifting slightly on Hecate’s lap. “Teeth, nails, and that then.” Hecate chuckled softly, the flogger vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Two tier safety words?”

“And the usual spell,” added Ada.

“Somebody thinks she can be quiet then?” It was a challenge and Ada felt a thrill at the opportunity to meet it.

“Of course,” she smiled sweetly.

“Hmm,” Hecate’s nails trailed down Ada’s bare forearm. Bare, for she’d rolled her sleeves up earlier when her dress had proven a little warmer than usual. Hecate stopped abruptly. “We shall have to see about that.”

Another jolt of excitement coursed through Ada. Hecate must know how seductive she was, she must, Ada thought. She swallowed, her mouth dry.

“Anything else in that department?” Hecate asked, resuming her earlier caress of Ada’s arm. The sensation was distracting and Ada said as much.

“My apologies,” said Hecate, returning her hand to Ada’s waist and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“No gag…no blindfold, not tonight.”

Hecate smiled and pressed another kiss to the apple of Ada’s cheek, smoothing away any fear, real or imaginary, that anything Ada refused came as a disappointment. It wouldn’t matter if it was, Ada knew, but Hecate was quick to keep her from wondering and Ada loved her for it.

“Intensity?”

Ada took a deep breath. “Nine.”

Hecate sucked in a breath. Nine. _Nine._

Ada frowned, concerned. “Too much?” she asked. “We could-“

“Nine is perfectly acceptable,” cut in Hecate smoothly. She glanced down at her timepiece. “Dimity takes rounds tonight. Come at quarter past nine?”

Ada made no move to rise from Hecate’s lap. “Your rooms, I take it?”

“We probably ought to use them for something,” Hecate remarked drily.

“We can go back to altern-“

“No, no,” Hecate assured her. “I didn’t mean anything by it, Ada.”

Ada studied her, found nothing but earnest affection in Hecate’s dark eyes and she smiled again. “Of course.”

Ada stood, knowing they both had more work to do before they could retire together for the evening, but something gave her pause and she leaned back against Hecate’s desk.

“Hecate, there isn’t anything else?”

Hecate blinked, owlishly. “I’m sorry?”

Ada fidgeted with a button on her dress, trying to figure out the best way to coax any unspoken desires from Hecate. “Earlier, when you told me I deserved something for this morning, did you have something new you wanted?”

Hecate blushed and Ada knew she’d hit the nail on the head. “You may ask, Hecate,” said Ada gently.

Hecate frowned. “It’s not…” She struggled against herself, her knowing that she couldn’t keep anything from Ada, not really. “It’s not important,” she finished.

“It is too.”

Hecate scoffed and Ada grinned cheekily at her, prompting a deeper frown. “It’s not…” she trailed off again.

Ada leaned back further on Hecate’s desk, enjoying how Hecate’s eyes widened ever so slightly as her eyes swept over her.  “It’s not what? Dignified?”

“Ada…”

Ada leaned forward, placed both hands on the arms of Hecate’s chair. “Go on, what is it you’d like to do to me?”

There was a glint in Hecate’s eye for a second, but in a blink it was gone, replaced with worry.

“It may be too controlling,” she finally admitted, looking down at her lap.

Ada reached out for Hecate’s cheek, stroking it softly. “I like it when you’re controlling, remember?”

Hecate exhaled sharply. “Yes, but…”

Ada found one of Hecate’s hands and slowly brought it to her lips, pressing a kiss to the pads of her fingertips. “I will always be honest with you, Hecate.” Ada spoke her name tenderly, a reminder of how safe Hecate was with her.  

Hecate nodded and slipped her hand from Ada’s grasp, summoning another slip of paper. This one was already written on and blushing deeply Hecate curled Ada’s fingers around it.

“Here,” she said quietly, biting her lower lip.  

Ada smiled at her and thanked her kindly. “May I read it?”

“Please.”

She uncurled the paper carefully while Hecate looked down awaiting Ada’s reaction. This was not the first time it had been easier for Hecate to tell her something on parchment instead of with her words and that was fine by Ada.

“Ohhh,” Ada breathed as she took in Hecate’s request. She re-read the paper once and then a second time.

Hecate’s head had shot up, her eyes bright and hopeful. Finally, Ada handed the paper back to Hecate and fixed her with a hungry look.

“Oh, Hecate…I think this will do very, very nicely.”

* * *

Hecate prefered Ada wait for her. Liked to make an entrance, a flair for the dramatic in all things. How long the wait would be varied, but Ada never found she minded. It was nice to have an opportunity to settle in to Hecate’s room, a place that had remained nearly unaltered in all the time they’d know each other.

While most nights they slept in Ada’s bed, the space decidedly theirs now, Hecate’s quarters remained hers. There was never any talk of getting rid of them, for it had always seemed important that Hecate had a place to go that was hers and hers alone. Ada always felt like a guest here, a treasured guest to be sure, but a guest all the same.

Ada breathed in deeply, savoring the sweet earthy scent here that was unique to Hecate’s bedroom, a side effect of the collection of plants she kept against one wall. They were all magical, precious specimens that thrived in the darkness and were ill suited to the communal greenhouses. They were lined up on elaborate shelves of rich dark oak, that matched the wardrobe, the nightstand, and the bedframe. The furniture was all sharp angles and sleek patterns etched into centuries-old wood, barely illuminated by the glow of the candles flickering from several corners of the room. Ada sat on the end of the bed and ran her hand over the footboard, tracing the grooves in the wood that criss-crossed over the surface, trying to calm her tumbling mind. Excitement and anticipation, and the tiniest bit of nerves, all competed for her attention. She focused on tracing the patterns, pressing hard enough to appreciate how solid and strong the wood was beneath her fingers.  

A ripple of magic alerted Ada to Hecate’s presence and she dropped her hand, clasping them tightly together in her lap. She bowed her head to gaze at the floor, her eyes trained on the small circular rug beside the bed. She would look when she was invited to look and not before, but how she wanted to. She could feel Hecate’s presence, even before she heard the clack of her heels on the stone floor. Ada took a shuddering breath and then another, her hands clasped tight in her lap.

Hecate didn’t make her wait long, but Ada still had to resist the urge to whimper when Hecate finally touched her. One graceful finger tilted her chin up and suddenly she was looking up at Hecate’s dark eyes, her soft smile.

“Ada.”

There was both seriousness and affection in way Hecate said her name, and it made Ada shiver. Hecate leaned down and kissed her gently, her fingers brushing over Ada’s cheek. Even as her lips parted and Hecate deepened their kiss, it was painfully slow and Ada nearly melted at the tenderness of it.

When Hecate pulled away she caught Ada resisting the urge to reach for her, struggling to keep her hands folded in her lap. Hecate smiled slightly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ada’s ear.

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Hecate promised, her tone both firm and a touch sympathetic. Ada nodded, relaxing slightly. Hecate would see to everything, she knew. There was no need to rush. Hecate ran her fingers lightly over Ada’s shoulder, the sheer white robe leaving little to the imagination, as she’d hoped. “You look lovely.”

Ada drank in the affection without embarrassment, delighted that Hecate thought so. There were moments when she wondered if it was all too much, that such elaborate lingerie and preening made her appear ridiculous, but the way Hecate looked at her so adoringly vanished the thought instantly.

Hecate stepped half a step back and Ada took the invitation to look properly. Her hair was still schooled in its usual tight bun, but she’d changed into a different dress. It still ran from wrist to ankle, but the neckline dipped low and it was darker, if that were possible, it seemed to absorb light and Ada wondered briefly if Hecate had charmed it.

Hecate followed Ada’s gaze. “Would you like to undress me?” It was question, not a command, and Ada nodded obediently, staying seated until Hecate gave her a proper instruction.

Hecate smiled at her, relishing how determined Ada was to do exactly as Hecate said. That boded well for the rest of their evening. Her voice was low, almost too quiet in Ada’s ear. “That will have to wait until you have been adequately disciplined, Miss Cackle.”

Ada inhaled sharply, trying and failing to appear unaffected. Hecate’s eyes met hers seriously, searching for any true discomfort. “All right?”

It was a standard check, and Ada nodded, biting down hard on her lower lip in an attempt to quell her enthusiasm. Hecate smoothed her thumb over Ada’s mouth, softly demanding that Ada stop it.  “You may speak, if you wish,” Hecate told her.

It sounded like permission, but experience with Hecate made Ada suspected it might be a request. “It’s all right,” Ada murmured back, not breaking eye contact.

Hecate’s eyes sparkled. “Very good.” She straightened up, towering over Ada who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Hecate fingered the collar of Ada’s robe, the corner of her lip curling up into a smirk. “Take this off,” she commanded.

Ada reached for the tie, unknotting it deftly and slipping the robe from her shoulders. She barely contained a squeak of surprise, for the moment it fell away a rush of cool air engulfed her. She shivered, every hair standing on end, and her nipples hardened almost painfully, straining against the lace that bound them. Ada looked to Hecate, who was still smirking at her. This had clearly been arranged beforehand, down to her robe being charmed to mask the temperature of the room until this very moment. Hecate looked entirely unaffected, her impossibly black dress likely enchanted to keep her warm as well.

The thought of Hecate planning everything so carefully, mixed with the little smirk of triumph on her face, sent a rush of heat straight to Ada’s center. Oh, she wanted her.

Hecate brought her hand up, poised to snap her fingers and Ada locked eyes with her, proffering no objection.  Hecate executed the spell with a brisk snap, causing Ada’s body to rise and twist before crashing her down to the bed, landing on all fours, faced away from Hecate. It wasn’t painful, but it did wind Ada slightly and she took a breath to center herself, the cold air filling her lungs. With another snap of Hecate’s fingers, Ada’s lingerie vanished, leaving her exposed and entirely at Hecate’s mercy.

“Do you think you can stay still, or must I tie you up?”

Hecate’s tone denoted the answer she wanted and Ada was happy to give it to her. “I’ll be still,” Ada promised, shifting her weight one last time to ensure both knees would stay locked in place. She rested her elbows on the bed, her hands flat, one atop the other, and her forehead resting against them.

“Perfect,” Hecate said reverently. Ada heard Hecate’s skirt swishing as she stepped closer and the anticipation nearly broke her then and there. There was a whisper of soft leather tassels across her backside and Ada suppressed a whine, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her palms down into the mattress.

The leather was replaced with Hecate’s hand, warm and tender in the harsh cold of the room. She couldn’t help it, Ada’s hips pressed outwards begging for more contact and she was reprimanded immediately with a sharp, stinging slap across her left cheek.

“Naughty girl,” Hecate growled. “Whatever happened to staying still?”

“I’m sorry.” Ada responded too quickly, too automatically and she knew Hecate could tell.

“I don’t think you are,” Hecate drawled, pinching at the sensitive flesh of Ada’s thigh. “Not at all sorry, are you?”

Ada shook her head. “No,” she said truthfully.  

“No,” Hecate echoed thoughtfully. “You seem to think this is a reward, not a punishment. Don’t you, Miss Cackle?”

Ada paused, unsure of how she ought to answer. Usually Hecate pretended such things were punishments, knowing full well how much Ada adored every minute of it. But there was something in Hecate’s voice that made Ada wonder if she really was annoyed.

“Look at me,” Hecate demanded.

Ada obediently turned, facing Hecate with curious, anxious eyes.

“I think you-” one finger jabbed at Ada’s collarbone “-are still trying to control everything.”

Guilt rose through Ada, tossing her onto a stormy sea at the realization that Hecate was right. Of course, Hecate was right. Why couldn’t she just let go?

“On your back,” Hecate commanded. “I think it’s high time you had a proper punishment.”

Nerves rippled through Ada at the change, but she obeyed, shuffling back onto the bed. Ada stared as Hecate followed her, flogger still in hand. This wasn’t…Ada wasn’t quite sure what was about to happen and the thought both thrilled and terrified her.

“Spread your legs,” said Hecate archly. The more commands she issued, the easier it was becoming for Ada to simply follow them, even as her heart hammered painfully in her chest.

It was a beautiful sight, Hecate kneeling between Ada’s legs, though the look on her face was one of disappointment. Ada longed to rectify it, to see Hecate look adoringly at her again and feel like she was worthy of Hecate’s care.

“I am in charge,” said Hecate quietly, her words bound in cords of fire. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” breathed Ada.

“Normally,” Hecate asked, “what happens when you are naughty?”

“You discipline me,” Ada supplied diligently. “With that,” she added, nodding to the toy in Hecate’s hand.

“How many times?”

“Ten times.”

“And that is what we shall do,” said Hecate calmly. “With one minor adjustment.” The flogger trailed up Ada’s thigh towards her center and Ada’s eyes widened.

“On…I mean…there?” she asked.

“This is what is going to happen,” said Hecate dangerously soft. “I am going to hit you here- “the flogger brushed the inside of Ada’s thighs “-and here.” she pressed it to the curls between Ada’s legs. “Ten times.”

Hecate ran a hand up Ada’s trembling calf, stopping to squeeze her knee in a nonverbal question.

“Viridi,” replied Ada, her curiosity piqued. Hecate took the cue to continue, straightening her spine.

“And, each strike you are going to count, out loud, and then you’re going to thank me for the gift I’ve given you or we start again. And when that is finished, you are going to tell me how truly sorry you are for being so disobedient. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Hecate,” whispered Ada, a flush creeping across her chest.

The first impact on the inside of her left thigh didn’t hurt as much as Ada had thought it might, but her flesh warmed considerably, bright red blossoming against pale skin.

“One,” said Ada, almost triumphant in how easy it was. Ten of these would be almost too straight forward. And to think, just six hours ago she’d thought she’d be spending the night on the latest budget report.

Hecate arched an eyebrow. “Did I request a silent thank you?” she snapped. “Start again.”

Ada frowned. She’d completely forgotten, half her mind occupied with budget items and the mountain of messages cluttering up her maglet inbox. She swallowed hard, trying to ground herself in the moment by focusing on Hecate’s face, in the intensity of her eyes, the downward curl of her lip.

“Yes, Hecate.”

The next strike was in the same place, harder this time, or maybe precisely the same and she hadn’t had time to recover, Ada didn’t have time to ponder it. “One, thank you, Hecate.”

“Adequate,” Hecate grumbled.

The next strike on the other side had the tassels snapping all the way around her thigh, pain rippling through the muscle. “Two,” Ada said, slightly breathless. “Thank you, Hecate. Thank you.”

The third snapped at the top of her pubic mound, just shy of her clit and Ada inhaled sharply. “Three!” she sputtered out.  “Thank you for that. Hecate…I…Thank you.”

The fourth and fifth returned to the tender flesh along the inside of her thighs, the sharp pain lasting only a second before diffusing into a throbbing heat. Her apologies become more disjointed, tripping over words to tell Hecate how grateful she was.

Half way through Hecate paused, running her hands over Ada’s thighs, kneading so that the tender flesh was primed to take more punishment.

“Colour?”

“Viridi,” Ada said, hyper aware of her own arousal pulsing through her, of how much she wanted Hecate’s attention. Of how much she wanted, _needed_ , more.

The hands on her thighs disappeared. “Why is this happening?” Hecate demanded, dragging Ada’s focus to the task at hand.

“Because I was…” Ada’s eyes flick to Hecate’s hand, trying to anticipate the timing on the next blow.

Hecate cracked the flogger to the side, the sound reverberating around the stone bedchamber. “Look at me, not it.”

Ada dragged her eyes back to Hecate’s dark ones. She took a deep breath. “I was naughty.”

Hecate nodded, twirling the toy around her fingers. “How exactly?”

“I was…trying to control everything.”

Hecate actually smiled at her and Ada’s heart soared in her chest. “That’s right,” Hecate told her. “And you don’t need to control anything here, do you?”

“No,” Ada breathed.

Hecate didn’t reply, she just brought the flogger down against Ada’s center with a resounding snap. Her head pitched back, the shockwave of agony sweeping through every nerve.

“Six!” Ada yelped, before her words turned into a blurry whimper. “Thank you, Hecate.”

The next two landed hard in quick succession, and tears pricked the corners of Ada’s eyes as she stumbled through her gratitude. She was teetering on the edge of babbling, wanting Hecate to know how intently she was aware of her body, how the pain had blotted out everything other than the fire running through her and Hecate being there, being her calm, unyielding self.

Hecate paused, taking in Ada’s tears, the way she was squirming, likely without realizing it. “Colour?”

“Viridi, Hecate…please…”

“Tell me,” Hecate urged her, running her fingers over Ada’s trembling lip. “Tell me how it feels?”

“Hurts,” Ada managed, blinking. “But good…Hecate, so good.” Her body was a jumble of mixed signals; adrenaline, desperation, urgent arousal all demanding her attention. Her heart pounded furiously, wetness pooling between her legs, and everything _ached_. It was impossible to part pain from pleasure anymore and Ada didn’t try. She let it wash over her, messy and all-consuming in its nature.

Nine came with welcome tears, her thanks nearly incoherent but profoundly true. The dam had broken, helped by Hecate’s insistence that Ada just talk, tell her how grateful she was, how much she needed her.

When the tenth fell, Hecate spoke the number with her, quiet and perfectly articulated against Ada’s loud and muddled sobbing. She was hardly present, floating in some soft quiet space between them, her breath ragged and her cheeks wet.

“…well done,” Hecate voice was soothing in her ear, even if Ada missed half of what she was saying. Ada felt Hecate curled beside her, the soft material of her dress pressing lightly against sweat-drenched skin.

“I’ve got you. You did so very well,” Hecate told her, one finger stroking Ada’s cheek. Ada turned, falling into Hecate’s open arms, seeking the warmth and safety her embrace brought.  

“Here,” Hecate was moving, disrupting their embrace and Ada almost whined before a cool, solid surface pressed against her lip. “Drink this for me, please?”

Ada drank, the water smooth down her scratchy throat. Hecate was evidently pleased with her, Ada could tell even with her eyes closed by the smile against her cheek.

“Good.”

The room was no longer cold, it wasn’t her imagination, or even the warmth of Hecate’s body though her dress. Ada wondered how long she’d lay there, when Hecate had lifted the enchantment.

“I’m sorry, I really am sorry,” Ada said, suddenly remembering her promise for the end of her punishment.

“I know you are,” said Hecate, sounding almost amused. “You already told me.”

“Did I?” said Ada, glassy eyed. What she’d said near the end hadn’t registered, but Hecate wouldn’t have let her off the hook, she was sure. Not without saying so.

“Yes,” said Hecate, running her hand through Ada’s hair. “And I believe you.” She ducked her head to kiss Ada on the mouth, soft and languid. After a long moment, she pulled back and whispered against Ada’s lips. “You did so well, my love.”

Ada curled her fingers around the fabric of Hecate’s dress. “Would you prefer this off?” Hecate offered.

Ada nodded and the garment vanished, leaving no barrier between them as they lay side by side, bare skin sliding over bare skin. Ada hummed her approval, as Hecate’s hands roamed over her sides, her back, over her shoulder. Hecate ran nimble fingers up Ada’s leg until she reached tender, newly bruised flesh, the gentle pressure causing a new bloom of pain before Hecate moved on, squeezing Ada’s hip and pulling her flush against her.

Time was an abstract concept as they kissed and caressed. Ada, still feeling dazed and overstimulated, set the pace of gentle touches and slow, open mouthed kisses. Hecate followed her lead, gasping when Ada’s fingers brushed over her slick folds and slowly circled her clit. Her hips jerked and she let out a guttural sound. Ada lost herself in the sensations. Hecate’s nails digging into her back, the low moans falling from her kiss-swollen lips, the velvety warmth of her cunt as Ada slipped two fingers lower and drew them back up.

“I love you,” Ada murmured, as Hecate writhed desperately beneath Ada’s fingers. Hecate sunk her teeth into Ada’s shoulder to muffle her cry as her hips shuddered and stilled.

Hecate exhaled hard, struggling to regain her breath, her fingers already moving up to heal the bite mark she’d left. Ada clutched at her elbow.

“Leave it,” Ada begged. “Please? For now?”

Hecate smiled at that, her legs still quaking as tiny aftershocks rippled through her. She pushed Ada almost gently onto her back and straddled her, taking care to keep her weight on her knees instead of against Ada’s reddened thighs.

Hecate appraised her for a moment, eyes roaming unapologetically over Ada’s face, her collar bones, her breasts with those perfect dusky rose nipples that longed to be kissed. Painstakingly, Hecate took in the softness of Ada’s stomach, the swell of her hip, the patch of hair glistening between her thighs. Ada watched her sharp demeanor return, as if she hadn’t just fallen apart against Ada, crying with her own orgasm.

“Beautiful,” Hecate declared firmly, leaning down to kiss her. “So, so beautiful.”

Hecate’s fingers slipped between Ada’s legs, parting her gently. It felt so good that it took everything in Ada not to moan. “And so wet,” Hecate murmured against her ear.

Hecate pulled away suddenly and Ada gasped at the loss of contact before biting down hard on her lip. Hecate narrowed her eyes at the sound and Ada felt her stomach flip.  

“Did you want something?” Hecate asked, leaning back on her heels. Ada nodded, trying not to squirm under Hecate’s cool look.  

Hecate trailed her fingernails slowly up Ada’s sides, an act of calculated nonchalance. “Go on.”

“Touch me?” whispered Ada, her aching need now utterly overwhelming. “Please?”

“I am touching you.”

“Hecate,” Ada ground out. Hecate’s nails swiped along the underside of Ada’s breast, leaving narrow red trails in their wake. “Hecate, _please.”_

“On one condition,” Hecate said, locking eyes with Ada. “You are only to come at my say so. Can you do that for me?”  

Ada nodded furiously. Hecate smirked and Ada felt her heart leap. There was that look again; a hungry, adoring, promise just for her.

“I’m serious,” Hecate murmured, dipping her head to nip and suck lightly at the junction of Ada’s shoulder and neck. “I assure you, you will not like the consequences of disobeying.” A pang of nerves shot through Ada and she shivered as Hecate hands ghosted over her breasts.

“Yes, Hecate.”

“Good,” Hecate growled, her mouth descending onto Ada’s body, kissing and licking a path down her chest. She coaxed bruises from the tender skin at the top of Ada’s breast, soothing the marks with her tongue as soon as it appeared. Ada whimpered faintly as Hecate kneaded her breasts, desperate for Hecate’s circling mouth to finally reach her nipple. When Hecate finally drew it gently through her teeth, rolling the other between her fingers, Ada very nearly screamed, muffling her cry with her hand in the nick of time.

Hecate dragged Ada’s hand away from her mouth, hardly pausing in her ministrations.

“I want to hear you,” Hecate hissed. “And if you think you can’t hold back I better hear about it.”  

Ada whimpered again. “I…Yes, Hecate.”

Hecate leaned back up to place a softer kiss than any before on Ada’s jaw. “Is it going to be too much if I use my mouth?” Hecate’s fingers slid down to Ada’s hip and across her abdomen in a tantalizing fashion.

“No…I can,” Ada assured her, her voice strained.

“Remember our agreement,” said Hecate, but she seemed more smug than stern. Hecate squeezed Ada’s hip, as if to accentuate her point. She settled herself carefully between Ada’s legs and nuzzled her nose into Ada’s damp curls, inhaling deeply before turning her head to kiss Ada’s slick thigh.

Above her Ada made a quiet noise of protest as Hecate worked her way around, kissing each and every bit she could reach other than where Ada wanted her most. It had the desired effect of Ada’s legs quivering as Hecate moved closer and closer, and when she finally softening her mouth against Ada’s center a blissful ‘oh!’ tumbled from Ada’s lips. Her hips surged upwards, and for once Hecate didn’t  immediately pin them back down onto the bed. She let Ada come to her, rewarding her with the soft, steady licks, giving her as much as she saw fit to take.

Hecate hummed, the vibrations sending Ada perilously close the edge, and she gasped, twisting away from Hecate’s mouth. It was then that Hecate’s arm curled around Ada’s hip, forcing them down into the mattress, her tongue relentless.

“Hecate!” Ada gasped, having waited until the last moment to rein herself in. “I…” she fumbled with her words. Hecate’s fingernails dug sharply into her hip, a reminder of the consequences should she slip.

“Not yet,” Hecate insisted, but she backed off where Ada was most sensitive, sweeping her tongue broadly from bottom to top. She slipped her other hand under Ada’s knee, raising the leg over her shoulder and crushing it against her. The pain gave Ada a focus point and she gratefully reached for Hecate’s hand, squeezing it tight when Hecate obliged her.

“Thank you,” Ada panted, well aware of how much Hecate knew she was helping. Hecate looked up, her eyes dancing in the low light.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Hecate warned, before burying her head again between Ada’s thighs. She worked her up slowly again, letting Ada relax into it this time. Swells of pleasure rolled over Ada, each one cresting higher than the one before, as Hecate increased the pressure. She felt her legs tightening, that familiar sensation curling in her belly and she tried to stay still, fighting every instinct that demanded she chase it.

She squeezed Hecate’s hand. “Hecate…Hecate, I can’t.”

“You can,” Hecate whispered against her. “I know you can,” Hecate tongue darted lower, delving deep into Ada’s entrance and Ada’s protest morphed into a moan, then a string of curses as her hips bucked helplessly against Hecate’s mouth.

“H-Hecate,” she was near sobbing now, at the edge of something still forbidden but beautiful.

Hecate raised her head, slipping her hand out of Ada’s grasp. “Can you take my fingers, love?” she asked calmly, pressing the flat of her hand over Ada’s clit. “You’ve done so well. Take my fingers and I’ll let you come.”

“Yes,” came Ada’s voice, cracking with combination of relief and desperation. “Please, Hecate.”

Hecate wasted no time for she was as eager as Ada in this, though her body didn’t betray it the same way. Two fingers slide easily inside Ada’s warmth and were welcomed by Ada clenching tight, drawing her in as deep as possible. Hecate waited, wanting to give Ada a moment to adjust, but Ada’s hips rocked forward, insistent. Hecate ducked her head, swirling her tongue around Ada’s clit in a light, gentle motion that juxtaposed the punishing pace her fingers took up. She curled them just so, as she’d done so many times before, causing Ada to cry and shake, her inner walls tightening and pulsing around Hecate’s fingers.

“That’s it,” Hecate murmured, “Come for me, Ada.”

And she did, with Hecate’s name on her lips, her release spilling onto Hecate’s hand and chin. Even as Hecate stilled her fingers, her tongue fluttered against Ada’s center; a soft motion that drew out Ada’s bliss for several glorious moments. It wasn’t until Ada’s shuddering finally ceased that Hecate slipped her fingers out and lifted her head to see Ada staring at her, slack jawed and starry eyed, like she couldn’t quite believe it.

Hecate smiled at her, wiping her mouth smartly with the back of her hand without breaking eye contact, which did very little to help Ada regain her breath. She wanted to reach for Hecate, to pull her close, but her body had other ideas, and she sunk back onto the pillows, letting out the a contented sigh.

Hecate slid up beside Ada and propped herself up on one of the many, many pillows that adorned her bed. Ada took the invitation that it was to curl into Hecate. Soon Hecate’s fingers were combing through Ada’s hair, her other arm draped loosely around Ada’s shoulders.

They stayed in the silence for a while, until Ada shivered. She nuzzled closer to Hecate. “Should we-“

Ada halted, suddenly cognizant again of the rules. Hecate ended this, not her. Not unless there was something wrong.

Hecate hummed, deciding not to remark on the slip. “We need not be finished,” she said, cupping Ada’s breast, running her thumb delicately over the scratch marks she’d made earlier.

Ada’s limbs still felt heavy, but nevertheless she reached earnestly for Hecate’s hip, earning her a rare laugh.

“Perhaps I should have been more specific,” Hecate said, taking up Ada’s hand and bringing it to her lips. She kissed Ada’s palm softly, as if Ada were impossibly delicate, before she placed it over Ada’s breast, where her own had just been.

“You can touch here,” Hecate told her, eyes soft. Ada nodded and Hecate smiled. “Good.”

Ada bit her lip as Hecate’s fingers trailed up her thigh. There was no pleading this time and Ada wondered for a fraction of a second if Hecate was going to make her wait as long, if maybe she needed a moment to prepare herself for that. But then Hecate was touching her, impossibly lightly, and all capacity for thinking went out the window. She was still so sensitive, and it bordered on too much and not nearly enough simultaneously. Ada groaned, her head lolling against Hecate’s shoulder.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Hecate whispered, her voice husky in Ada’s ear. Ada body was arching, tightness coiling low in belly. “My.” The possessiveness in Hecate voice was delicious. “Gorgeous.”

This word was punctuated with a kiss. “Wife.”

Ada let out a shuddering breath. “Yours.”

Hecate’s fingers traced maddeningly inconsistent patterns. Each unexpected brush of Ada’s clit sent a jolt of pleasure all over, flooding her senses. Her soft, gasping cries filled the room as it all began to blur together. Her hips began to twitch, bringing her closer and closer.

“Hecate, may-” Ada gasped again, her body tensing and her fingers digging into her breast.  

“Yes, you may,” said Hecate immediately. “Come.”

Ada’s peak was instant, startling them both with its intensity. Her body arched off the bed as she tumbled over the edge, letting out a long, shaky moan that trailed off into a half-sob.

“I’ve got you,” said Hecate gently. Ada collapsed into Hecate’s open arms, burying her face in the crook of Hecate’s neck. She was trembling all over, every part of her warm and bright.

“It’s…okay,” Ada mumbled, tears sliding inexplicably down her cheeks. She worried Hecate might misunderstand. “Good.”

“I know,” said Hecate, running her hand soothingly over Ada’s back.

Ada nodded slowly, taking another unsteady breath. Hecate’s body tethered her, all soft touches and warm skin. Safe and easy as she came down.

Hecate pressed a kiss to Ada’s temple. “I think that’s enough, wouldn’t you say?”

To Hecate’s delight Ada laughed, sweeping the tears from her face with trembling fingers. “Yes, I…yes,” she managed.  

Hecate hummed and shifted, allowing Ada to cuddle in and lay her head on her chest, their legs tangling together. Behind Ada’s back, Hecate flicked one finger towards the fireplace, stoking it with a jolt of magic.

Hecate ran her eyes over Ada’s body. Her breathing had all but evened out, her skin scattered with red bruises and scratches. A fierce bite mark adorned her shoulder. Hecate was already mentally matching each mark to a potion tucked away in the bureau when Ada interrupted her thoughts.  

“Can we stay here tonight?” Ada asked, her voice already sleepy, her eyes fluttered closed.

“I’d like that,” replied Hecate. “And I see no reason why not.” Her fingers traced over the mark at Ada’s shoulder. “We really ought…”

Ada made a tiny muffled noise of protest, but she opened her eyes and sat up anyways.

“You will not thank me tomorrow if we forget,” Hecate said, snapping her fingers. A small vial of clear liquid appeared in her hand. Hecate uncorked it with her teeth and spilled some of it onto her hand, warming it between her palms.

Ada sniffed, inhaling the jasmine scent that permeated the room. “I do like this one,” she said, laying back flat.

“I took notes after last month,” Hecate deadpanned.

Ada giggled. “You would.”

Hecate smoothed the liquid over Ada’s thighs, blushing faintly. “I flew right into that one.”

“You did,” Ada sighed, breathing deep as the magic settled into her skin. It was Hecate’s own concoction, made only for this purpose. It wouldn’t take away every trace, but it prevented the worst of the bruising from appearing tomorrow. Hecate’s hands moved up, over Ada’s stomach and chest, down her arms and back up again, leaving her warm and slightly tingly. She felt wrapped in Hecate’s magic, a gift she treasured more than she could say.

“I love you,” murmured Ada as Hecate finished her work. “Come here?”

Hecate slipped into Ada’s arms, sighing. “Always.”


End file.
